


How to Bake a Gaster Cake

by Lostflamefox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Gaster what are you doing here, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Other, Pound Cake, The Cake Is A Lie, baking gone horribly wrong, baking gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostflamefox/pseuds/Lostflamefox
Summary: This was meant to be a pound cake to give to her sister as a birthday present. Sure, she wasn't the best cook, but surely it would end up edible. It'd be fine. Right?





	How to Bake a Gaster Cake

_Step 1. Gather your ingredients._

"... Fuck. What the fuck is granulated sugar?"

Digging through every inch of her cupboards and cabinets, pushing aside different various cooking supplies and ingredients, she searched for the missing ingredient. Whatever it was seemed to be missing so she double-checked, until finally she spotted something with the word 'granulated' on the cover. She grabbed it and dragged it out of the cupboard and placed it alongside her other ingredients, satisfied with her search.

She counted her ingredients again. "... God fucking damn it, I only have three eggs. Whatever."

_Step 2. Preheat the oven to three hundred and twenty five degrees fahrenheit and grease and flour a cake pan._

The button stopped working when it got down to three hundred and fifty.

"Fuck you oven. Looks like I'll just have to put the timing a little less," she sighed. She busied herself with the second half of the step instead.

Taking the pan and the butter, she smeared it heavily on the insides of it, leaving thick streaks and accidentally missing some areas. She put back down the butter and took the flour, dumping it inside and shaking it around until it covered enough of it. She placed back down the pan. "Good enough."

_Step 3. Cream the butter and sugar._

Putting the remaining butter in a bowl, she opened the bag she'd assumed that had granulated sugar. "What the hell? Is it supposed to be black?... Whatever. Sugar's sugar." She poured some into the mixing bowl and went to stirring it together, watching the mixture turn a pitch-black color. It ended up heavy and chunky, but she put down the mixing bowl to head onto the next step.

_Step 4. Add the eggs and vanilla._

She cracked all three eggs into the mixing bowl and poured in the vanilla extract. She got a tiny bit of shell in the bowl but she didn't bother trying to fish it out, figuring it would be harmless. She mixed it together until it was a bit smoother than before, though was still a dark black coloration that didn't seem right. "Perfect."

_Step 5. Stir in the cake flour._

Pouring in the entire container of cake flour, she stirred it in with vigor. It ended up very,  _very_  chunky and thick to the point where her wooden spoon could barely move it anymore. She pushed through that until it was decently stirred, still a mess of black batter.

_Step 6. Pour the batter into the pan._

It kept sticking to the mixing bowl and she had to roughly scrape it out and into the pan. It ended up in a huge pile in the middle of the pan, like a formidable black mountain of doom. She smacked it with her wooden spoon to get it to stay flat.

_Step 7. Bake the cake for one hour, fifteen minutes._

"One hour should be good enough, right?... Right."

She put the pan in the oven, closed it again, and walked off to go wait. She forgot a crucial part of the waiting process, but it'd slipped her mind. She sat down on her recliner in the living room and took a brief nap.

~

She yawned, and stretched. It took her a moment to realize something when the smell of something burning invaded her nostrils.

"Wh... mY CAKE!"

Jumping to her feet, she rushed to the kitchen, pulling on her oven mitts and pulling out the cake. She placed it on the counter and yanked the mitts off of her hands, breathing heavily out of panic. She looked back to the cake and froze.

A white face rose from the burned lump of what was supposed to be a pound cake. "Hello."

"WHAT THE FU-"

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you meant to grab granulated sugar but you end up grabbing granulated void powder


End file.
